NaLu Week 2014
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: My contribution to NaLu week. Follow Lucy and Natsu on a typical week in their lives. Collection of seven connected one shots that revolved around Nalu but also show some interaction with the fairy tail. I hope you enjoy Nalu week!
1. Gift

**Yah! It's Nalu Week! Best way to celebrate the year being half over. My contribution to this grand occasion will be this collection of related one-shots that will follow Natsu and Lucy during the week of July 1, X792 to July 7, X792 (one year after GMG.) The prompts came from NaLu week tumblr, so if you want some more Nalu art and stories go check them out. (Oh, I almost forgot, I do not own Fairy Tail.) And without any further ado: **

**Day One: Gifts**

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu whispered as he gently shook the blonde mage. Lucy stirred and quickly swatted the boy, not wanting to wake from her deep slumber. Natsu wasn't one to take no for an answer as he picked her up out of bed and carried her out the door. Lucy was a tiny bit miffed at the fire wizard and asked for an explanation for his behavior.

"I got a present for you Lucy," he announced with a huge grin. The revelation wiped the remaining sleep from Lucy's eyes as she remembered the date. While it was still early morning, (the sun was hours from rising,) today was technically July 1st. It was her 20th birthday (depending on who was counting.) Lucy didn't think anyone was going to remember considering they were in the middle of a job. Team Natsu, which currently consisted of Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, and herself had been in this foreign city for a week now searching for the remaining members of a thief guild. They were so very close to finishing last night, but Erza decided to give it another day so that they could all be rested. Lucy had been upset knowing her birthday would be spent on a job, but kept it to herself.

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as Natsu led them to the outskirts of town. He was half running while holding her hand, way too eager for her comfort. She found his enthusiasm contagious and started running herself when she realized they were alone.

"Natsu, why isn't everyone else here?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and suddenly cringed as he answered, "Have you ever seen Erza when she is awaken too early? I still have a scar from the last time."

Lucy giggled wondering what the story behind that was. But she decided to wait until another time to ask as they approached what seemed like a large drop off. Lucy suddenly didn't feel as confident in Natsu as they approached the cliff, and found herself clutching his vest as she looked over to see the lake water about fifty feet below their current position. She quickly backed away from the edge and took shelter behind Natsu.

"Come on Lucy, this will be fun."

"What will be? Jumping to my death!"

"Seriously Luce, its not like you haven't jumped from this height before."

It was true, she had jumped from much higher in the past. But back then she knew Natsu was there to catch her at the bottom. This time the only thing to break her fall was the icy cold black water of the local lake.

"Come on, we can jump together." Natsu assured her.

"Together? How?" she asked as she peered around Natsu to see his face.

"You can hold my hand. That way we hit the water at the same time." Natsu swung the celestial mage around and held on to her right hand. Lucy swallowed as she thought over all the consequences of jumping. She could land wrong and do a belly buster. She could let go of Natsu's hand and land who knows where. She could…

Just as her next thought came she felt her hand being pulled. Before she could protest Natsu had already jumped, talking her with him. Lucy screamed as they fell, plotting all the ways she was going to get back at the boy. But as they fell her frightened screams soon turned to excited ones as her adrenaline pumped with the rush. Natsu joined in with his triumphant voice as they hit the water, their hands braking apart on impact. Lucy had been practiced in swimming and was able to make it to the surface immediately. Once she emerged she scanned for Natsu, who was nowhere to be seen. She was on the verge of panic when the mage in question popped up behind her and scared the living bejesus out of her. She quickly slapped his chest as they swam towards the shore.

Lucy sprawled out on the grassy shore, upset that her clothes were now soaked but happy about having actually gone cliff jumping for once in her life. "Natsu, I'm all wet. Now what?"

Natsu grinned as he set himself afire, instantly creating a dryer for her clothes. She stood and wrung out her nightshirt and shorts, both articles drying in record time. Once she had finished Natsu doused the flames and turned to head back to the hotel. Lucy jogged to keep up with him.

"Thanks Natsu. That was an awesome birthday present."

Natsu looked at her sideways, and his face instantly went white. Lucy cocked her head sideways so that he would explain his weirdness.

"Dammit Lucy! I forgot today was your birthday," he explained with his head down. Lucy felt a little hurt at the revelation.

"Really Natsu? I can't believe you." Lucy retorted as she walked faster. Natsu quickly ran up to her.

"Come on Luce. We are almost done with this mission. All of us can have a party tonight for you. Erza will get the cake and Happy and I will get you presents."

Lucy laughed at his attempt to cheer her up, "What about Grey?"

"He can make the Ice Swan that we put the spiked punch in," Natsu offered with a grin. Lucy knew she couldn't stay mad at the boy, so she gave in.

"It's a plan. Thanks Natsu."

* * *

They continued their walk to the hotel when a thought occurred to Lucy, "Hey Natsu. If that wasn't for my birthday, then what was it for?"

"What was what for?" Natsu asked confused.

"My present. You know, sending me screaming off a cliff in the middle of the night."

Recognition flashed across Natsu's face as he remembered. He flashed her a huge smile and blushed ever so slightly, "Just because Luce. I figured it would be fun and you would like it."

Lucy couldn't help the blush that appeared at his thoughtful answer. Luckily he had already turned around and the awkwardness was avoided.


	2. Vulnerable

**Day Two: Vulnerable**

* * *

"Her, Lucy Heartfilia."

My mind was usually at its best during a fight, but hearing her name put my entire body on a standstill. It was all I could do to watch as this alternate version of Rouge shot a deadly beam towards my partner, piercing her through the heart. I stood there in shock, unable to take in what I was seeing. Happy flew straight for the girl as the others gasped. My eyes flew to her future version as she cupped her face, her hands starting to flicker in and out of existence. My mind wasn't working right, or I would have realized that since this version of Lucy was disappearing it meant my Lucy was dying. I couldn't contain myself as I broke down. Red was filling my vision, rage was the only emotion I could conjure. I raised my head and stared down Lucy's killer, dead set on sending him to the same place."

"Natsu! Wake up. The train ride is over." I heard my little buddy tell me. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was indeed on a train and my head was in her lap. Upon looking up I see Lucy smiling, yet a little worry played across her lips.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing. You were just a bit restless. Did you have a bad dream?"

Bad dream wasn't even the beginning with this. For the past few months I had been having this nightmare, each time getting more and more real. There were a few mornings that I awoke in my own bed, thinking that Lucy was dead and I was responsible. In reality I already had my fair share of guilt over how future Lucy had died. If I had been quicker, if I had thought faster, I could have taken that blast. It wouldn't have killed me, of that I am sure. Lucy likes to assure me that it was ok, that the other her was with the rest of her Fairy Tail now, but I have never been convinced. Maybe the guilt was getting to me.

As I rose from the train seat I couldn't bring myself to look at Lucy. Sometimes I wonder if she questions me, wondering if I am able to protect her. Freezing on the spot like that didn't bode much in my favor. I have even questioned my abilities since then. I gave Lucy a wave as I headed back to my house. Normally we would all check in at the guild after a mission, but right now I just wasn't feeling it. Happy was soon on my tail and we silently walked home together.

* * *

"Natsu, what's wrong?" little buddy asked of me for the hundredth time.

"I told you, I am ok," I answered while sitting on the floor, throwing a ball at the wall. It would bounce back into my hand and the action was repeated, effectively distracting me from my worries. Happy wasn't convinced though, as he kept pressing.

"You have been acting weird ever since you woke up. You're not having that dream again, are you?"

I could see the tears form in Happy's eyes. Of course I had told him about the dreams. The only reason I hadn't told my other best friend was because I was worried she would share in my doubts about myself. I gave him a positive nod as I continued my onslaught of the wall.

"Natsu, this has been going on for way too long. You need to talk to someone." Happy assured as he stopped me from throwing the rubber ball. I just stared at him, averting my eyes when the guilt got too much. I had wondered if talking could solve anything, but had yet to actually make the decision to share my thoughts with anyone.

"Who would I talk to? I can't say anything to Lucy, this isn't her burden to bear. Erza and Grey are out of the question. Hell, if I tell any of the guild members it's bound to get around like wildfire. No pun intended."

Happy flew up so that he was in my line of sight, trying his best to stay serious, "How about Porlyusica? She is a healer after all. Maybe she knows what going on."

"Yeah, but she hates humans. I would get sent away the moment I step on her porch."

"Then ask Master if he will go with you. You know you can always go to him for anything."

It was true, Gramps was reliable. He could keep even the darkest secret. The thought of sharing my pain with my second father was making me lighter already.

"Yeah, your right. Come on Happy. Let's go to the guild."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

We reported, paid our dues, and now were just hanging in the guild as the day was starting to get interesting. It was about noon and everyone was home, taking a break from all the missions we had been getting lately. Even a year after the Games we were still the talk of Fiore, and my rent was always paid in advance because of it. Not a bad time to be alive if you ask me.

As we sat at our usual table I couldn't help but worry about Natsu. Sure we had gotten up pretty early yesterday for our cliff jumping and stayed up kinda late celebrating my birthday, but Natsu shouldn't be so tired that he didn't want to hang out at the guild. I was lost in my own little world when I saw the guild doors open, letting the mage in question through the doors. The smile on my face was automatic and I quickly scooted so that he would have room to sit with us. But as he passed by our table he only turned his head towards me, flashing a small smile as he headed for the stairs.

Everyone tried to keep their eyes off of Natsu, but you could tell several people were staring as he walked up the flight and headed for the Master. I didn't have dragon hearing but I could tell he was talking with Master Makarov, and soon they were both heading further into the second floor and disappeared. Curiosity was blooming, but I knew that Natsu would tell me what was going on in his own time. I smiled as I turned back to Erza and Grey, both having the same thought as me. Whatever Natsu was going through, at least he wasn't doing it on his own anymore.


	3. Ribbon

**Day Three: Ribbon**

* * *

"Natsu, will you help me?" Lucy called from her living room as Natsu was finishing up in her bathroom. His hair never took very long to dry so he just left it as is and went to help his partner. When he entered she was standing in the middle of the room holding a red ribbon her hand. He gave her a questioning brow as she explained herself.

"Can you tie this on my wrist?" she asked simply. Natsu shrugged as he grabbed the fabric and wove it around her wrist, making the ends come together in an uneven bow on the top. Lucy smiled down at the ribbon and back to Natsu, and then resumed getting ready for the day. Natsu looked cross at her.

"Trying out a new accessory?" he asked since she offered no explanation.

"No silly. My mother used to do this when she didn't want to forget something." Lucy offered while she pulled her hair into pigtails.

"Ok. What is it you don't want to forget?"

Lucy just winked at the fire mage and declared she was ready to head to the guild. Natsu shrugged off her weirdness and accompanied her, forgetting his curiosity.

* * *

Today wasn't very exciting. The guild was planning some festivities for the end of the week and Natsu didn't want to be out of town when that happened. Therefore the team decided to put off missions until the fun was done. But hanging out at the guild all day was boring too. Every time he started a fight, Erza would swoop in and break it up. Natsu had no choice but to grab a beer and sit quietly, something he didn't do well.

Natsu was amazed at how well the ribbon thing work. He found that every time he looked at it on Lucy's wrist he remember his curiosity. Several times he had asked her what it was for, but each time he was shot down with a toothy grin. It got to the point where he was eavesdropping on her conversations with the other guild members. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding, that was until she caught him and slugged him good. Apparently that was a 'girls only' conversation and he didn't have the correct parts to be included. Natsu huffed as he made his way back to his seat, aching to punch something.

Luckily Erza had to leave midday and Natsu was able to start a brawl with Grey. It had started out as bickering but didn't take long for fists to come into play. With their bodies flying every which way, more and more people starting getting into the match. Even Erza, who had returned only a couple of hours after she left, joined in and soon the entire guild was in an uproar. Natsu was too consumed with punching Gajeel in the face to notice Lucy sneak out the front door. It wasn't until the fighting had died down did he start to worry as to where the celestial mage had gone. He made his exit, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

Her scent was faint, but he could tell that she had gone home. He walked his was down Strawberry Street, all the while wondering just what she was up to. She had been so mysterious all day. Usually he was informed when she was planning something. Natsu's curiosity went unquenched, and he determined to get the story out of the girl when he saw her.

He approached her house and saw that her window was open. He smiled. Usually an open window meant she was expecting him. He quietly jumped to the second story, his nose being assaulted as soon as he stepped into the house. The most wonderful smell wafted from the kitchen, and Natsu's nose led the way as he glided towards the kitchen. Upon opening the doors he saw what the beautiful, savory smell was coming from. Lucy was standing in the kitchen cutting up a slab of beef. The beef was so tender that the knife melted right through it. Natsu's mouth was overflowing as he thought about what it tasted like. He quickly took a seat at her kitchen table and waited (im) patiently as she grabbed a plate and set before him some of the best beef he had ever seen.

If he thought the beef looked good, it was nothing for the taste. Natsu knew to take his time with this meat, fearing for the moment it would be gone. Lucy had cut herself some and piled her plate with veggies as she sat down opposite him and started her dinner. No conversation happened as they ate, each too content to ruin the meal. It wasn't until Natsu looked at Lucy and saw her ribbon that he remembered his determination.

"Lucy," he said with a full mouth. He quickly swallowed and continued, "Are you ever going to tell me what it was you don't what to forget?"

Lucy giggled, "I was trying out a new recipe. Mira taught it to me. She also told me to 'slow cook' the meat so that it was really tender. The only problem is that you have to literally cook the meat all day long. I got the ribbon so that I wouldn't forget I had meat cooking in the kitchen."

Natsu stopped chewing, amazed at the simple explanation. He instantly felt bad for his suspicions. "Then why didn't you just tell me?"

Lucy shook her head, "Do you think I am dumb enough to tell you there is delectable meat cooking in my kitchen? It wouldn't have been here by the time I got home."

Natsu shook his head in understanding. It was totally something he would have done. This stuff was incredible. As soon as he cleaned his plate he reached across the table and grabbed the ribbon from her wrist. Lucy protested, but Natsu ignored her as he fashioned the fabric to his wrist. He then turned the heat of his finger up ever so slightly as he melted the edges of the ribbon together, creating a fixed band to his wrist. He clipped the remaining fabric from the end with a pair of sissors Lucy had atop her fridge and turned to see the look on her face. She had a raised eyebrow and her head was slanted down, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm trying out your mom's trick. I figure if I keep it on my wrist, then I won't forget." He explained.

"Forget what?" she asked doubtfully.

"To trust you, Luce."


	4. Promise

**Day Four: Promise**

* * *

"July 4th, July 4th, hum…" Lucy whispered to herself as she sifted through her letters. Barring the time Grey and the others had found and read them, Lucy kept them in perfect order based on when they were written. July 4th had always stuck out of her mind, being it was the day her life changed forever.

"What you doing Lucy?" Natsu asked as he slipped in her window. Normally Lucy would be yelling at him, but at this point what was the use? He loved coming in that way and it wasn't like he was hurting anything. Lucy had gotten used to it by now.

"I'm trying to find the letter I wrote to my mom on this day back in X784," she answered as she turned back to sift through the letters. Natsu crouched down beside the girl and started helping her.

"What's so special about that one?" he asked as he gave up after only looking at five letters. He walked over to her couch and settled in, waiting for her to answer.

"You don't remember? That was the day I got my three best friends!" Lucy half shouted with glee. Natsu looked at her crooked and cocked his eyebrow, completely missing what she was saying.

"Ug, what am I going to do with you. July 4th was when I was Hargeon and ran into Bora."

"Bora?"

"Natsu, the guy who was pretending to be you."

"Oh, that guy. Got ya."

"Anyway, that was when we first met. Well we as in you, Happy, and me. Remember, I bought you lunch and you ate everything the dinner had to offer."

Natsu laughed at the memory, "Yeah, you were so weird. You kept explaining to me what a wizard was and what guilds were for. And you weren't even in one."

"Hey! I was just trying to be helpful. I didn't know you from Adam."

"Who is Adam?"

"Nevermind…"

Lucy turned back to the letters, determined to find it. Natsu was silent for all of two minutes before the questions came firing again, "Who was the third one?"

"What?"

"You said you met your three best friends that day. Who else was there?"

"Oh, well I didn't exactly meet him that day. But I did buy his key."

Natsu's face was in a constant state of confusion. Lucy rolled her eyes, remembering to talk in plain and slow English around him.

"Plue, silly. That was the day I bought his key. But I didn't really meet him until after I joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh! I remember now. Hah, I thought you had failed in summoning him when you first called him. He was so punny."

"He is not! He is adorable."

"I know, that was just my first impression."

Lucy smiled at him and remember what other impressions he had that day, "Yah, and you also tricked me then too. Tricked me into making you a promise to be your partner."

Natsu bellowed, "You should have seen your face when you thought we tricked you. You were so pissed!"

"You did trick me! You only wanted me cause I'm blonde and hot!"

Natsu calmed down and wiped the tear that had formed from his laughter from his eye. He looked seriously at Lucy, "No we didn't. I mean, that was a funny joke, but it wasn't the truth."

"Huh?"

"Seriously Luce, did you really think we were going to make you be that weirdo's maid?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, trying hard to choose the correct words, "Then why did you ask me to be your partner?"

Natsu smiled at her as he answered, "Because you were nice. Everyone saw me leave the guild in fury to go and save Macao. But you were the only one who came with me. Sure, I was annoyed at the time, but it wouldn't have worked out if you weren't there. I was hotheaded and ran into a situation without thinking first. But you were there to get me out of a tight spot. That's why I asked you to be my partner. Even I realize that I need help."

Lucy returned his smile and went back to her letters. Natsu came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up to him, seeing his eyes glazed over.

"Lucy, be honest. Do you ever regret joining me?"

Lucy thought for a moment. She knew her answer, but wanted to word it correctly so as not to send the wrong message. "Honestly, at first I thought you were nuts. But after the Eisenwald incident I realized just how amazing you were. Truly, it was one of the best decisions of my life."

Natsu gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and knelt down to help her search. It wasn't long before they found the elusive letter and the read it together. Natsu acted offended at her choice of words to describe him, but he honestly was flattered that she would even tell her mother about him at all.


	5. Dare

**Day Five: Dare**

* * *

"How DARE you!" was the only words Natsu heard as a delicate, yet extremely strong, hand slapped across his face. He was enjoying the view of the bar until the landscape suddenly changed into the request board when the white haired mage smacked him. His head stayed in place for a few seconds as his brain raced to catch up with what had just happened. With this task accomplished he slowly turned his head around and looked his old friend in the eye.

"What the hell was that for Lisanna?" Natsu questioned while rubbing his cheek. Though the view in front of him wasn't exactly pleasant. There was an entire group of girls behind Lisanna glaring at him, silently cheering the transform mage on. Natsu gulped as he realized the situation that he was in.

"You know very well what you did Natsu Dragneel." She spouted with her hands on her hips. Natsu slowly backed away and looked for someone to help him. But no such luck seeing as all the boys were looking away and whistling, acting as if nothing was happening. So much for the bro code. Where was Lucy anyway? She would be there to defend him in an instant.

"I honestly don't. You have to give me a clue, " he pleaded.

"If I must say it out loud, Lucy is locked up in her apartment bawling her eyes out!"

"What!?" was all he could muster. He had just seen the girl last night, and she was just fine, "What makes you think I'm had anything to do with it?"

"Because! Erza went over there this morning and couldn't get in. When she heard Lucy crying she asked her what was wrong. All she said was 'Natsu.'"

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized they thought he must have hurt her in some fashion. Not only that, but the guys of the guild were now standing and coming over towards him. Now he was the center of attention, dozens of death glares pointed straight at him. He looked over to Grey for help, but the ice freak only shook his head at him. He managed to squeak out a 'But…" before he was promptly rushed out of the guild. Half of Magnolia could hear him screaming as he ran as fast as he could to get away from the angry mob.

Jet was the hardest to lose, but Natsu managed. He was also lucky that the other three dragons slayers had given up or they would have found his scent easily. Once he was sure he wasn't being followed Natsu made his way to Lucy's house. He had no clue why she would be so upset, and wanted to make her feel better. Erza had mentioned that her front door was locked, but it's not like Natsu ever used that door anyway. Making sure no one was watching Natsu jumped to his entrance and found that the window slid open easily. She must have been expecting him.

He found his celestial mage in a heap on the floor, papers surrounding her. Natsu recognized the papers as all the letters she had been writing to her mother. Lucy was currently sitting against the wall with a letter clutched between her fingers, her face hidden behind the parchment. Natsu slowly made his way over to her and gently rearranged the papers so that he had just enough room to sit next to her. She gave a tiny jump when his arm brushed hers and she lifted her eyes enough to notice his hands. Without ever looking at him she buried her face into his chest, never stopping her sobs. Natsu and Lucy sat there for most of the night, neither one breaking the silence of her crying.

* * *

Natsu was in the middle of thinking of his next battle strategy against Erza when Lucy finally rose off his chest. He watched as she rubbed the tears from her red eyes and sniffed. He looked at her, waiting to see if she was ready to talk. Lucy gave a tiny laugh at his expectant face.

"Sorry Natsu. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Liar. But that doesn't matter. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really. I was just reading my letters to mom and started feeling sad about losing her. I bet you think I am a big child huh?"

Natsu pulled the girl back so that she could see his face, "What makes you think that Lucy?"

"Oh come on Natsu. The rich, privileged little girl loses her mother to illness at a young age. Not exactly the saddest story of the year. Look at the orphans at Fairy Tail. Most of you lost your parents to murders and were left to be slaves or to fend for yourselves. I had servants to take care of me."

Natsu grabbed the girl and clung her to his chest. He started combing his fingers through her hair, "Lucy, you lost someone you love at such a young age. Never, ever think less of that. When we lose people we love, no matter what the circumstances, it hurts. And that hurt is not any greater or lesser than other people's hurt. It is our own, and it matters."

Lucy dug her face into his chest, silently thanking him for his words. She pulled back and looked at the boy, a smile on her face for the first time that day. Natsu smiled back, his sharp teeth showing. He grabbed the letters and started putting them back into their envelopes, Lucy following suit. Soon the mess was cleaned up and the two continued their normal nightly activities. Lucy made a modest dinner and Natsu looked through her books for something interesting yet short to entertain him.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called from the living room. Lucy peeked her head around the corner and asked him what he needed.

"Did Erza stop by earlier today?"

Lucy thought about it, remembering that someone had come by but couldn't get in, "Yeah, now that I think about it. Why?"

"What did you say to her?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly she asked me if I wanted any help. All I said to her was 'No, thank you,' and she left."

Natsu thought for a minute and then slapped his forehead. When Lucy asked him why, he just laughed to himself.

"Lucy, where you crying when you said that?"

"Yeah, why? What aren't you telling me?"

"What are the chances that 'No thank you,' could sound a bit like 'Natsu' when someone is blubbering?" Natsu asked with dubious eyes.

"I guess it's a possibility. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's not important," he replied as he waved it off. "So, what's for dinner?"


	6. Effulgence

**Day Six: Effulgence Brightness taken to the extreme**

* * *

"Alright, does everyone understand their rolls tonight?" the master asked. Today was July 6, X792, one year since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. And as always Fairy Tail was going to celebrate. Master had asked those of us who had participated in the games into his office so that we could plan the entertainment for the night. I was teamed up with Natsu, Grey, Laxus, and someone who wasn't coming until the party started. The others which consisted of Erza, Wendy, Elfman, Juvia, Mira, Cana, and Gajeel were tasked with getting the items we needed for the party. Everyone headed out, excited to celebrate the momentous occasion.

* * *

In true fairy tail fashion the party started way before it was actually supposed to. Cana had found the alcohol that was supposed to be saved for later and passed it around to everyone. She even offered some to Romeo, but his dad quickly took the glass from the boy and downed it himself. He reminded the boy that he still had two more years until he was legal. Romeo crossed his arms and stormed off, and I just laughed.

"Lucy! Are you ready? Master said we are about to start." Natsu told me as he came running from the other side of the beach. The second team had set up two seating areas. One with just over twenty chairs and one that would seat the rest of the guild. Master Makarov called everyone to order and asked those he had spoken to earlier to take their places. Without much grace Natsu and I sat down in the first of the rows designated for twenty people. There were seven chairs per row, three rows in all. Natsu sat at the end with me next to him, Grey on my right and Erza next to him. Happy, Charle, and Lily took the three seats at the end so that they could see. Directly behind Natsu was Gajeel with Levy behind me. She gave me a knowing smile as she sat down. Cana took her seat next to Levy and Freed, Bixlow, Laxus, and Evergreen filled out the rest of the row. Elfman grabbed the seat behind Evergreen while Lisanna and Mira sat beside him. Juvia waved at Grey as she went to the third row to sit next to Lisanna, and Wendy followed suit. Now that everyone had been seated, the Master started his speech.

"As you know, we are celebrating the one year anniversary of Fairy Tail's victory at the Grand Magic Games. Today wouldn't be possible if it weren't for a handful of wizards who proved what it means to be in Fairy Tail. These wizards showed the strength, loyalty, perseverance, love, all they qualities that makes up the Fairy Tail guild. They bested every adversary that came at them, and rose to be on top. They never let the ridicule get them down. The never once renounced the Fairy name. They fought, and they won. We would like to honor those mages tonight. When I call you name, please stand."

At his words everyone turned their heads towards those of us sitting slightly off from everyone else. I couldn't help as the tears started flowing from my eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Natsu grabbed my hand and squeezed. Looking at him I saw that tears are flowing in his eyes as well. I smiled at him as the Master started naming the honorees.

"Macao Conbolt." The master called from the top of the list. No one moved as they processed what he just said. The focus that was on the Tenrou team had now shifted to the Fourth as he slowly rose to stand at his seat. The Master didn't miss a beat as he called of the next name.

"Romeo Conbolt." Romeo was next to his father and stood with a confused look on his face. The crowd still didn't understand what was going on.

"Wakkaba Mine." The smoke mage stood, a tear starting to shed from his face.

"Alzack Connell."

"Bisca Connell."

"Jet."

"Droy." At their names Levy let out a tiny squeak. I peered to see Gajeel with a proud look on his face.

"Laki Olietta."

"Max Alors."

"Nab Lasaro."

"Redus Jonah."

"Warren Rocko."

"Vijeeter Ecor."

"Kinana."

One by one the members rose, not a dry eye in the place by the time the last had stood. We all had broken into proud sobs as well, quietly cheering our guild mates. The Master waited for everyone to settle down before he continued his speech.

"Those of you who are standing, please listen. Every one of us have something we wish for you to know. Natsu, if you please?"

Natsu let go of my hand and stood, a serious look on his. He brought his hands together in front of his face and spoke the words he had told the master he wanted to say to them.

"You guys are our heroes."

Romeo jumped from his seat and ran to Natsu as the slayer mage gave a low bow. When he rose he saw the little fire mage in front of him and gave the boy a hug. I couldn't contain myself as I squeaked. The Master called everyone back to order for the last of the schedule activities before the party could truly begin.

Natsu, Grey, Laxus, and I made our way to the stage the Master had been using. We each readied our magic when suddenly someone stepped onto the stage next to me. I slowly turned my head to see who the addition to the party had been when I recognize a red tattoo. One of the original members of Fairy Tail Team B had come out to help us celebrate. I was pretty sure his star magic would be perfect for the show we were about to put on.

Natsu flashed a grin to Jellal and Laxus waved a salute at the mage. Grey smirked as we each readied our magic. Erza had informed the Master of the show we had put on for her friends all that time ago and had asked us to do the same for the celebration. I lifted Loke's key (he said it would be an honor to participate,) and sent a wave of light into the night. Natsu sent his explosive fire and Grey shot ice sparks while Laxus burned the stars with his lightening. Jellal was the last in the session, sending a light similar to mine straight through the air and bursting into a million sparks. We kept it up as we each tried to outdo the other. Laxus and Jellal were particularly competitive, the sky almost as bright as daytime by the time we had finished. My eyes were still adjusting when the Master called for an end to the fireworks show, officially starting the party, even though half the alcohol was already in Cana's stomach. I walked over to Natsu and we went to mingle with the others, another day at Fairy Tail coming to an end. I love this guild.


	7. Future

**Day seven: Future**

* * *

Fairy Tail. Sure they had passed by the building before, but this would be the first time they had actually gone in the massive building. They had wanted to visit since they became friends with the Fairies a year ago, but they just hadn't found the time. But the twin dragon slayers managed to slip away from their responsibilities and made their way to Magnolia to see their old friends.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other as they opened the towering doors. The first image they saw was nothing what they were expecting of the outlandish guild. Almost all the members they had met last year were there, along with people they hadn't seen before. Almost every table had some sort of group occupying it, and they quickly found the dragon slayer they were looking for. The pink haired man was sitting at a picnic table with the one that had defeated the Lady, and was seemingly receiving a lecture. Natsu's arms were crossed and his head was down as the red headed mage talked above him, something about destroying a building. The twin dragons laughed, it was well known that Natsu showed little restraint and often destroyed things. They made their way over to his table and sat down opposite him.

"Sting! Rogue! What are you two doing here?" Erza asked when they had seated. Natsu lifted his head and smiled at the two, silently thanking them for saving him from the Titania.

"Natsu-san didn't tell you?" Sting offered, "We came for a visit today. Wanted to know how every one was doing."

"No, he didn't," Erza answered while staring daggers at Natsu. He gave a 'what do you want from me,' and she just shook her head. "I would love to chat, but apparently there is some paperwork I need to help the master fill out." With that Erza left the room, but not before smacking Natsu on the back of the head. The fire mage turned around and stuck his tongue at her, but quickly ceased when she stopped. Without looking back the requip mage continued her journey to the second floor.

"How was the train ride?" Natsu asked. Sting and Rogue just looked at him, figuring he would understand how they felt on the ride. Natsu laughed at their expressions. "Ya, I figured. Are the cats with you too?"

Upon hearing their names Lector and Frosh jumped onto the table. They gave respective waves to Natsu and he waved back. Natsu called to Mira to bring some drinks, and she waved at the visitors and asked them what they wanted. They told her soda would be fine and she left to get their orders. Upon yelling across the guild the other members took notice of the newcomers and started greeting them. The twins gave a collective 'hello' to them all and turned back to talk to Natsu. That's when Gajeel came to be part of the conversation.

"Hey you two. Natsu told me you were coming." Gajeel greeted as he shook their hands. He took a seat near Natsu, but not close enough to be touching. You could fit one of the tinier mages between them if you had to.

"So, tell us about Fairy Tail Natsu-san." Sting asked. Rogue smiled as he wanted to know about how the guild ticked. They had made great strides in turning Sabertooth into a guild that cared about its members, but they had always wondered if there was anything else they should be doing.

"Well," Natsu started, "I guess I could tell you who everyone is. You know us, obviously, and over there on the table is Cana, Macao, and Wakkaba." The boys looked over to see a girl in a bikini top drinking what smelled like beer with two older men. They were laughing it up over some story of a date she once had.

"Over there is Macao's son Romeo. He is an aspiring flame mage. And next to him is Wendy, our fellow dragon slayer." The little boy didn't notice being talked about, but Wendy raised her head at hearing her name. She quickly waved at the visiting dragon slayers and went on with her conversation with the boy.

"Our exceeds are talking next to them," Gajeel started, "the blue one is Happy, who I am sure you know. The white one is Charle, and the black one is Patherlily." Gajeel's voice oozed with pride as he spoke of the black cat. Happy was talking to Charle, offering her a fish while PatherLily palmed his forehead. Gajeel quickly called over the black one. Apparently he wanted to show them a trick.

"Hey Lily, change into battle form," he asked. Lily nodded and turned white, growing to about seven feet tall with a very humanoid figure. Lector and Frosh just stared, unable to speak.

"How do you do that Lily-san?" Lector asked.

"I was a warrior in Edolas, your homeland," was his simple answer. The two exceeds were very interested at this point.

"You are from Extalia? We have heard about it, but not much. Can you tell us more?" Lector asked. Frosh had tears in his eyes as he thought of learning of his roots.

"Sure, come over this way. Happy and Charle have been there and can tell you some things too," the black cat offered as he shrank back to chibi size. The cats soon took off to the other side of the guild.

"I hope they have fun," Rogue stated as they continued their introductions. Before Natsu could start naming any of the other mages Sting asked him a question.

"Natsu, who are you on a team with?"

Natsu laughed at the question, thinking it strange that they didn't already know. But the only pairing they had ever seen of him was with Gajeel.

"Let's see, uh, over there. See the half-naked boy talking to the blonde girl?"

Sting and Rogue turned around and recognized the two he spoke of. The boy was the same one that had defeated Rufus in the games, and the girl was the one the Lady had nearly killed in the water sphere. Sting finally understood why those two had rushed to her aid so quickly.

"And remember that scary one that was lecturing me, she is on my team too along with the little dragon slayer and her cat." This fact shocked the two.

"I was always under the impression it was her team Salamander," Gajeel retorted. Natsu gave Black Steel a deadly look.

"No one asked you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes but didn't retort. Rogue looked at the pair and realized something, "So you guys aren't on a team?"

The Fairy Dragon Slayers looked at each other and back at the Twin Dragon Slayers before they burst out laughing. It took them several minutes to settle down before they could answer the question, "No, we don't team up. You saw what happened before. I sent his sorry butt away and then promptly forgot about him." Natsu was wiping away a tear when Gajeel swatted him from behind.

"What was that for steel for brains?!"

"I just remembered I never paid you back for that."

The two stared at each other and forgot they had company. Sting cleared his throat and the two came back to reality.

"Ok Gajeel, who do you team up with?" Rogue asked to try and keep the two from fighting. Before he could answer a beautiful little blue haired girl came up from behind him.

"Usually he only teams with Lily, but he has been known to come with Shadow Gear every once in a while." The beauty answered. She was standing next to Gajeel with one knee on the seat, and her arm was leaning on his shoulder. Gajeel shrugged as she answered, not agreeing nor denying. The girl smiled at the man and went to address the boys. "I'm Levy. I'm the leader of Shadow Gear. My teammates are Jet," she pointed to a skinny man next to a larger one, "And Droy. We've been a team for as long as I can remember."

Rogue couldn't tear his eyes away from the cute mage when he suddenly felt a kick to his shin. He let out a cry as he nursed his leg, unsure as to who just assaulted him. One look at Black Steel told him his answer. Apparently the girl was off-limits.

"What you got there Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"Mira asked me to bring the drinks. She had to go and see to our other visitor in the back with Erza." At the mention of an additional visitor Gajeel cocked his eyebrow, but soon relaxed it as he remember who it was. Natsu on the other hand was still curious as to who it was. He was distracted as his blonde hair partner, named Lucy, came to sit next to the boy. She had a very shocked look on her face.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just shook her head and turned to the dragon slayer, intending to whisper in his ear. Apparently the girl didn't realize she was sitting at a table with four dragon slayers with impeccable hearing. Sting caught the gist of the Titania and someone named Jellal doing something very adult in the back. Natsu turned to the girl and put his hand on her mouth. When she question him he pointed his head towards the twins, and she realized they could hear her. She quickly quieted down and he took his hand away from her mouth. She said an apology and introduced herself properly.

"It's nice to meet you. Natsu said you are one of his teammates?"

"Yep. I was his first. Grey and Erza came later," she offered.

"We went on one mission together." He retorted.

"Two, if you count Mt. Hakobe."

Natsu rolled his eyes at her and smiled, almost lingering too long on her face. Sting started to raise his brow wondering if something was going on between the two. But Natsu turned back to them as if he just remember he was doing something.

"The one who took our drink orders was Mira Jane." Natsu started as he pointed behind himself to the bar. The girl in question raised her head and waved again. "The big guy next to her is her brother Elfman and the little white haired girl next to him is their little sister Lizanna." Sting and Rogue waved back at the trio, remembering the resistance of the big guy and just how scary they sexy one was.

"Yeah, you better stay on her good side," a large blond haired man told them while taking a seat at the end of the table. They recognized him as the other dragon slayer Fairy Tail had to offer.

"The name's Laxus. What you think of Fairy Tail?"

Sting was the first to speak, Rogue never really one for verbal socialization, "Deffinetly not what we were expecting."

"And what did you think you would find here?" a slender mage with long green heir asked as he walked up behind Laxus. He was followed by a taller mage wearing a helmet with his tongue sticking out and a busty girl in a green dress.

"Sorry, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Freed. The tall one is Bixlow, and she is the lovely Evergreen. Along with Laxus we make up the Raijinshuu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sting and Rogue nodded their heads at the trio, "Likewise. I guess we figured you guys would be a bit more, uh, rowdy."

"Well, it does get a bit hostile in here sometimes, but today is pretty calm. We just had a party last night and a lot of us are still a bit hung over." Almost as if on cue the girl who was talking to the older mages yelled 'speak for yourself,' at the green haired mage. The boy just laughed to himself.

Rogue suddenly felt a present in the guild, almost as if someone was hiding. He tried to scan the hall discretely, and soon spotted a familiar looking girl behind a piller staring at the half naked boy with hearts in her eyes. Rogue must have been staring because the girl named Lucy answered his unasked question.

"That's Juvia. Don't worry, Gray can handle himself." She whispered to him, forgetting everyone at the table could hear her. Upon hearing his name Grey came over to sit with the ever growing group. Soon talk changed to how Sabertooth was doing.

* * *

It was very late when the discussion had finally grown closed. They had become the party table, several Fairy Tail members having joined the conversation at some time during the night. But seeing as their train was leaving in an hour, the twins figured it was time for them to depart from their friends. They started their good byes as a group of girls got up.

"Come back any time you two, and bring a few more members with you next time." Erza offered as she, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia left together. Natsu informed them that the girls all lived in the same boarding house so they usually went home together. Sting noticed that the only girl left was Lucy, who was currently sleeping on the table and cuddled up next to Natsu's arm. Sting wondered why she was so close to him, but figured he was warm considering the fire dragon magic and all.

"She doesn't live there?" Sting asked.

"Naw, Lucy has her own apartment. It's cheaper than Fairy Hills anyway. And way more cozy." Natsu answered with a grin. Sting suddenly wondered if they lived together. But considering Natsu had just said Lucy's apartment, he figured they didn't.

"I'll walk you to the station. Lucy's house is on the way. Come on Luce, wake up. It's time to go home." Natsu called to her. When the celestial mage refused to wake up Natsu sighed and picked her up princess style. The blonde fought at first, but immediately snuggled against his chest once she was securely in his arms. So fast that Sting thought he imagined it the Fire Dragon Slayer smiled and hugged the girl tighter to him. They followed him out as they left the remaining mages.

It wasn't too long before they reached Lucy's house. Natsu told them to wait there as he jumped to the second story and slid the window open while the mage rested in his free arm. He slowly lowered her into the window. Apparently there was a bed on the other side to catch the girl seeing as he never went completely into the room. Happy flew into the window as well, stating that he was too tired. Natsu then shut the window and jump down, leading the group back to the station.

* * *

"Natsu-san, can I ask you a question." Rogue spoke up as the dragons and their cats arrived. Natsu turned and nodded to the boy, urging him to go on.

"Is there something between you and the celestial mage?" he asked with all seriousness. Natsu stopped walking, his face contorting in confusion as he took in the question. This was the first time he had been asked this question by someone outside of the guild.

"What do you mean?"

"Come one Natsu-san, there has to be. You two are way too comfortable around each other." Sting pleaded when Natsu hesitated.

"Well yeah we are close. That's what happens when you are partners." Natsu answered, trying to avoid.

All four of the Sabertooth members looked at him doubtfully. Sting gave him an 'uh-huh,' as they boarded the train. Natsu waved, glad to have been able to spend the day with them. He made a mental note for team Natsu to visit their guild soon. Of course they would be promptly warned, seeing as they probably wouldn't like it if their guild hall got destroyed.

Natsu was way too tired to walk all the way back to his house. Plus the fact that Happy had crashed at Lucy's gave him his only option: sleep over. He cursed himself as he realized he didn't have his bed roll on him today. Maybe Lucy wouldn't kill him if he fell asleep in her bed? The thing was pretty big.

Natsu slide her window back open and slinked into the bed, careful not to wake Lucy. He slithered over her body and made his way to her bathroom so he could shower. Lucy had let him keep some of his clothes there in case he ever found himself stuck there. After he had dried off he slipped on his sleep shorts and made his way back to the celestial mage. She was sleeping soundly with the cover completely wrapped around her. Natsu tapped her shoulder slightly, urging her closer to the window so he would have more room. In her bliss she complied, and Natsu grabbed the end of the cover to unwrap it so that he would have some. He soon settled in, breathing in the girl's scent as it had a calming effect on him. He was soon under, succumbing to the dark side.

Lucy awoke bright and early to a large lump in her bed. She didn't need to raise the cover to know who it was. She rolled over and placed her arm over the lump, giving the fire mage a quick squeeze before crawling out of bed and getting ready for the day. Natsu woke as soon as she touched him, but he was unwilling to move. He let her finish before he slinked out of bed. Lucy started laughing as he stretched.

"What is so funny Lucy?" Happy asked as he rose.

"Natsu's hair. It's even more unruly than normal."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but then remembered he fell asleep with his hair still wet. He got up and stared the girl down, plotting his revenge for laughing at him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy nervously asked as Natsu stalked towards her. She backed into the wall as he caged her in with his arms. He was wearing a death glare, but it soon turned to a smile as he laughed at Lucy's scared face. She promptly slapped him in the chest and tried to break free from his cage. He wouldn't let her though. His laughter had calmed down but the grin stayed on his face.

Lucy's first reaction was surprise. She needed time to process what was happening. It wasn't that she was opposed to it, she just hadn't expected it. Natsu sensed her hesitancy but lingered, patiently waiting to see if she would return his kiss.

Once her brain caught up with the sensation of his soft lips on her she leaned in, answering his pressed lips with her own. The contact didn't last long as the two broke away, a small blush appearing on Lucy's face and a one-sided grin on Natsu. Happy was stone cold, his mind's eye still fixed on the image he just witness. When Natsu noticed that his buddy hadn't teased him yet he turned around to see the shocked cat. Natsu ran over to him, shaking him and asking if he was ok.

Happy snapped out of it and focused his eyes on Natsu. He then shot a glance at Lucy and kept alternating between the two. When Natsu was on his tenth 'Are you ok,' Happy relaxed his posture. Natsu and Lucy looked at him sideways as he folded his paws across his chest.

"Pfft. Called it."

* * *

**And that's it! I really hope you enjoyed Nalu week. I had a lot of fun writing these little stories. I actually had this one as an idea for a stand-alone story (minus the nalu scene at the end) but I thought it would be a nice little addition. I'm not sure what is coming up in Fairy Tail, but in the world of FMA: Brotherhood AlMei week in is a few weeks and I probably do something for it. If you want to keep up with me you can find me on tumblr. My Url is the same as my pen name, pinkeminamae. See ya later! **


End file.
